ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Toon (Earth-19)
Toon is one of the original members of the Team on Earth-19. Physical appearance Personality Powers and abilities *'Cloning' *'Pyrokinesis' Weaknesses *'Over-trusting of others' *'Cold temperatures' History May 2012 Toon arrived at the space base in Cape Canaveral and introduced himself to many of the other recruits. Slick introduced himself to the group and lead them to the ship they would take to get to the Academy. The recruits arrive at the Academy, and Slick tells them they will probably go to their barracks first because they have arrived early. Before the enter the docking bay of the Academy, Kruto, a Magister, greets them. As the recruits watch from their ship, there is a massive explosion within the Academy. Once inside the Academy, Toon stayed in the lobby with all the recruits except for Paper, Rob, and Zon. They eventually noticed that the three recruits were gone and began to snoop around the Academy themselves. The group split up and Toon ended up with Brian, Jack, and Water. When Water asked if they were excited to finally be at the Academy, Toon responded that he would be if the Academy wasn't under attack. They eventually met up with Paper, Rob, and Zon and compared notes, but neither group had learned much. Later, Toon began to fight Vilgax with an army of clones, some of which were accidentally destroyed by Water. He discussed with the other recruits their options, and eventually stayed in the room to fight more soldiers when they arrived. He fought them with another army of clones, many more of which were destroyed by Water. Eventually, they defeated all the soldiers and ended the threat. After the fight was over, the Magisters congratulated them on their victory. Lotin arrived at the Academy with the late, and only female recruit, Bink. They all introduced themselves to her and then the Magisters showed the recruits their barracks. Toon debriefed with the rest of the recruits about the mission, which included the fact that the Academy was practically empty during the attack. Toon was captured by Dr. Animo along with all the other recruits except for Zon, and was taken to Dr. Animo's base. Toon remained silent as the others encouraged Zon as he arrived at the the base to rescue them and fought Dr. Animo. Zon eventually rescued the recruits and brought them back to the Academy. Toon was present when Hornbok explained how the Shuffler worked, and then witnessed Animo return to the Academy to steal it. Toon was present in class and witnessed Rob fight Slick as part of a demonstration. He then exited the room when class was dismissed. Toon was with the rest of the recruits when Rob told the others that he though Slick and Relgo were spies. After Paper revealed that he had run background checks on everyone, Toon had no comment. He later followed the rest of the recruits as they began to snoop throughout the Academy. Toon stayed with the rest of the group as Paper went ahead, but later heard a scream within a secret room in the Academy. The team ran into the room and discovered Paper being attacked by Lotin. He later witnessed Lotin apologize as all the students returned to the barracks. Toon was in the barracks when Paper shared the data he recovered from the secret room with the other students. They agreed to snoop around more that night. Toon and the rest of the recruits when to the meeting room beyond the secret room and saw someone operating a computer delete a bunch of files. He later helped defeat a giant robot that was attacking the Academy. Toon was present when Paper realized that his computer had been stolen. Relationships Appearances To be completed. References Category:Heroes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:User-Based Characters